The present invention relates generally to injection systems, such as those used in gasification systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus to facilitate removing heat from modular tip injection devices used with gasification reactors.
Most known IGCC plants include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, at least some known gasification systems convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or CO2 into a synthetic gas, or “syngas.” The syngas is channeled to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers an electrical generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems include an injection system that supplies a gasification reactor with process fluids to facilitate at least one exothermic reaction. The injection system may include at least one injection device that is partially exposed to such exothermic reactions and the associated high temperatures. Such high temperatures may reduce the useful life span of some of the components within the injection devices.